The present invention relates generally to coping, cover or cap assemblies for covering a parapet wall, cant dam, gravel stop, or other raised upward protrusion extending along the edge or other area of a building roof, as well as to free-standing or other types of walls. More specifically, the present invention relates to such coping assemblies having arrangements for resiliently maintaining the coping assembly in a tight-fitting installation and having a locator member for maintaining at least a portion of the outer coping cap in a predetermined cross-sectional shape and accurately aligned between adjacent sections of the coping cap.
Various coping, cap or cover assemblies for free-standing walls, parapet walls, cant dams, gravel stops, or other such raised protrusions from a building roof have long been provided in the prior art. However, most of such prior coping assemblies have suffered from the same disadvantages of being relatively time-consuming, difficult and costly to install, as well as often being unacceptably misaligned at joints between adjacent end-to-end coping or cover sections. Such misalignment is not only unattractive aesthetically, but it can also result in unacceptable amounts of wind or water being admitted to the interior of the coping assembly structures, thus exposing the structures as well as the walls, cants or stops to potential damage. In addition, many of such prior coping arrangements have lacked a sufficiently tight-fitting installation such that sagging or rattling can occur.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art coping or cover systems by providing a coping, cap or cover, and its underlying structure, that is quicker, easier, and less costly to install. In addition, the present invention provides a tight-fitting assembly with greatly improved alignment between adjacent coping cap or cover sections resulting in a smoother and more pleasing aesthetic appearance, as well as enhanced protection for interior or underlying components or structures.
A coping assembly according to the present invention preferably includes a coping cleat for fixed securement to a raised protrusion, either free-standing or protruding from the building roof, having an upper protrusion surface, an outer protrusion face extending generally downwardly from one side of the upper protrusion surface and an inner protrusion face extending generally downwardly from an opposite, inner side of the upper protrusion face. The coping cleat preferably includes an upper cleat portion extending along or adjacent to the protrusion""s upper surface, an outer cleat portion extending downwardly at or adjacent the outer protrusion face from an outer side of the upper cleat portion, and an inner cleat portion extending generally downwardly along or adjacent to the inner protrusion face from an opposite, inner side of the upper cleat portion. A coping cover or cap has an upper cap portion, an outer cap portion extending generally downwardly from an outer side of the upper cap portion and an inner cap portion extending generally downwardly from an opposite, inner side of the upper cap portion. The outer and inner cap portions are secured to the respective outer and inner cleat portions, preferably by way of generally hook-shaped cap portion edges that allow for snap-on installation onto the outer and inner cleat portions.
A spring clip is secured to the coping cleat and is disposed between the coping cleat and at least a portion of the coping cap, with the spring clip having at least one resilient spring clip protrusion resiliently engaging a portion of the underside of the coping cap for maintaining a resiliently-biased tight-fitting assembly. A coping locator is also provided and is preferably secured (at least along one side edge) to the coping cleat between the coping cleat and the coping cap. The coping locator protrudes from the coping cleat to engage a portion of the underside of the coping cap in order to space such portion of the coping cap a predetermined, generally fixed distance from the coping cleat. The locator also maintains at least a portion of the coping cap in a predetermined cross-sectional shape. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the locator has one side edge that is free-floating in order to allow the locator to resiliently yield and better facilitate the installation of the coping cap while still performing its locating and support functions for the coping cap.
Such coping cleats and coping caps according to the present invention are typically in longitudinally-extending sections of the predetermined length. In installations where more than one section is required, the coping cap sections serially and abuttingly engage one another along the raised protrusion on the building roof. In such installations, the present invention provides a joint cover disposed between the underside of adjacent coping cap sections and the coping locator at the abutting engagement of adjacent coping cap sections. The joint cover is preferably of substantially the same lateral cross-sectional configuration as the coping cap. Thus the coping locator, which is preferably of a configuration that is symmetrical with respect to a line normal to the adjacent surface of the raised roof protrusion, provides additional strength for the joint as well as working in conjunction with the joint cover to maintain the abutting ends of the adjacent coping cap sections in proper alignment with one another and to minimize entrainment of wind or water.
Although the various components of the embodiments described below are preferably fabricated of sheet metal, such as galvanized steel, for example, other sheet or even molded materials can also be used. Also, the tab-locking arrangements discussed below are generally interchangeable with driven or threaded fasteners or various welding attachments.